Lost
by TsunamiDragon
Summary: How to make a Saiyan's life horrible... First, make then lose all their Saiyan's power, second, add a super strong warrior out to kill all the Saiyans, third, put in Cell and Freiza and mix it all together and get a big heaping pile of pain!


"Never in the mind would I have thought this would happen to me... My father... How could he... How could he do it! How could he have killed them all! All of them! Those poor inoccent people... Ah! How could you lied to me! You said you were one of the good guys! Why!

"That's it! I'm never trusting you! Never! You will no longer betray me! No longer toy with me! No! I will make an end to your lieing! I will! Your lies hurt people, mom, Goten, and me! How could you! How could Yoooouuu!"

"Gohan, wake up, dear," Chi Chi's voice awakened Gohan as he rubbed his eyes, and squinted as the light shown on him. "You have to go to school, remember."

"Oh yeah," Gohan said as Chi Chi went to make breakfast.

Gohan quickly got dressed and went downstairs and met with his seven year old brother, Goten, his perky, hyperactive brother.

They all sat down at the table and ate their _buffet_ in a mere thirty seconds. What Chi Chi managered to cook was about twenty pancakes and a large bowl of bacon, with a small glass of milk.

The Son's house was typical, they ha a plain wooden with _Son's House_ engraved on the top, and a nice shiney slivery doorknob that made a rainbow when the sun hits it, spreading all the colors on to the wall. Their outside walls were dark red bricks with a matching white roof over them. And their windows were normal, just plain white squares with a large sign that spread across the window.

Inside was normal too, the kitchen was like any other kitchen, the living room was normal with dark blue couches and a TV and some board games on their bookshef. Their parents room was average with a large bed with a redwood dresser and a bathroom. Goten's room was flooded with toys toys toys with a colored bed and colored walls. Now Gohan's was different, he had a bed with a one of a kind spreadsheets that had a picture of the most popular pop star _Moon_ and a large bookshelf where all his 2,564 books go, and a super fast laptop and a whole bunch of gizmos and gadgets.

"Gohan, could you please take Goten to school, you know how I-M-M-A-T-U-R-E he his he might wander away," Chi Chi asked.

"Sure mom... Where's dad?" Gohan asked.

"He went to spar with Vegeta. Now off you go," Chi Chi said as Gohan and Goten got their backpacks and flew away.

Once Gohan dropped off Goten at Starington Elementary he flew towards Orange Star High School, where he went to tenth grade, with the all the hussle and bussle of teenagers doing drugs or with cheerleaders doing cheers (which by the way we kinda good), and the goth students were being teased by the popular boys and girls.

"Hey, Drake, why dont you like color? Afraid that it'll burn your eyes!" teased Hector Sanchez as he flung a pink cloth at Drake, a goth boy. "Why don't you wear, huh?"

"Because, I don't feel like hit," said Drake.

"And what's up with your make-up? What are you a girl? Humph, you got black eye shadow and black eyeliner and black nail polish and black clothes.... if the lights went out, we wouldn't be able to see you!" Laughed Hector's other friend, Adrey Grinhick.

And the teasing went on, and Gohan wanted to ignore the conversation but his mind wouldn't let him. Yet, if he got himself involved, he would be less and less liked. He was already known as the smart guy, any further and he would be a geek!

After about fifteen minutes the bell rang and everyone stampeeded to their classrooms.

"Hey Gohane!" yelled a deep voice. Gohan spun around, only to see the star quarterback staring at him with his dark cruel eyes. "Hey, I need you to do my homework! I need it before 2nd period!"

"I can't... I have a lot of thing to do..." Gohan lied, as he opened his locker.

"No you don't! You already did your homework, Smart Guy!" the football player complained.

"I'm sorry, Kevin, but I have a lot of work to do!" he took out his books and closed his locker.

"Come on! I need to get a C on this assignment or I won't be able to go to the next game! Come on! Where's you Dog pride! Come on!" Kevin whined.

"I said no!" Gohan said as he walked away.

"Well, if I don't pass, we're gunna hurt you so bad, your gunna have to eat from a straw!" Kevin yelled as he snapped his fingurs and two guys walked pass him and grabbed Gohan's shoulders and flung him on the floor and they all walked away.

First and sencond period went by really slowly, and as the bell rang Gohan prepared for the worst, since he didn't help, he would become a geek. The bell stopped and Gohan walked slowly towards his locker, where Kevin and his gang waited for him. Time seemed to go by slowly as student stared and gathered around.

At last he reached his locker...


End file.
